


Lovely Time of Year

by 3tinkgemini



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tinkgemini/pseuds/3tinkgemini
Summary: Alternate Universe. Set after Season 4. Klaus and Caroline try to bring Kol and Bonnie back from the dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labime/gifts).



Her lungs burned with a heavy exhaustion and a pain that she hadn’t thought she would feel again since becoming a vampire. Her legs ached with the exertion from flashing through the woods to get away from the gathering down by the lake where everyone else was commemorating the return of summer after their final year of High School. The noise of everyone laughing and having a great time had become too much for her to handle after her forceful little chat with Jeremy.

Caroline stopped running and bent her body forward to place her hands on her knee as she caught her choking breath. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying to block out what she had learned. Feeling her chest being to ache with a pain she wished wasn’t real she drew in a deep breath and straightened her body out, clenching her jaw to force all the riotous emotions away just for a little longer.

She glanced around to see where she was only to find that her feet had inadvertently led her to the one place she didn’t want to admit made her feel safe. Not that the man himself would be here, Mr. I’ll-Be-Your-Last-Love-However-Long-It-Takes was off gallivanting around New Orleans while her world was falling apart.

Caroline scoffed quietly as she slowly stepped out of the wooded lot at the edge of Klaus’s Mystic Falls property. Wasn’t just like all the men in her life to be gone when she needed someone the most? Hell, all of her friends if she was being honest. Elena was off sexing it up with Damon-The-Epic-Douche-Salvatore; Stefan was off clearing his head after Silas had been dropped in his watery grave. Tyler, she sighed, Tyler was off in some mountain range with a pack loving his life and decidedly not coming back. They had talked and Caroline was surprisingly okay with it. They had long ago grown apart and if they continued trying to hold onto something that was no longer there they would only hate each other in the end. And she didn’t want that. He had admitted to having some type of deeply hidden feelings for Hayley but had never even dreamt about acting upon them while the two of them were together. Caroline believed him, no matter what could be said about Tyler, he had grown into this very loyal person after many, many mistakes. So with a slightly tearful phone call they officially ended things as friends.

Caroline reached the back of the Mikaelson home and silently crept in through the back door with a huff, no locks needed for the Original Family it seemed, who would be stupid enough to steal from them? She thought with a halfhearted eye roll.

The instant she closed the door behind her she was hit with the scent of Klaus and the reason she was here in the first place fell over her like a truckload of cement.

Bonnie, she thought with a choking whimper as she padded silently up the dust covered stairs, using the handrail to help pull her heavy body up them. She had cornered Jeremy and after putting the pressure on him in a way that only she could, she learned that Bonnie had died. Bonnie had died bringing him back and had been dead since the night of graduation and no one else knew.

She knew Jeremy had said more to her, something about him speaking with Bonnie and Kol of all people, or ghosts in this case, but she was too upset, too depressed to even begin to process what he had told her.

Caroline’s eyes welled up as she shuffled into Klaus’s dark studio. The smells of paint, mineral spirits and Klaus were stronger in this room even if it had been a while since he had been here, giving her a soothing sense of comfort as she collapsed onto the sheet covered chaise. Her body instantly curling into a ball as her tight hold on her emotions broke leaving her sobbing and shaking until she unknowingly drifted off into a fitful slumber.  
.  
.  
.  
The car bounced down the dirt and rocky lane, sunlight flickering through the trees as Klaus’s fingers tapped the steering wheel in impatient irritation as he swerved around yet another towering pine before coming to a stop.

He had received word that the protection spell surrounding his Mystic Falls property had been breached. If it had been any of his other homes around the globe he would have sent one of his trusted minions to scout the situation out. But with all that was happening in New Orleans he only trusted himself to discover just why someone had sought out this particular home. With the wondering and worry over whether it was one of the ragtag clan of Mystic Falls or the more dreaded option that had his blood pressure rise in anger and fright, that is was one of Marcel’s followers attempting to dig up leverage on him, he had hopped in his jet and made it here within a few short hours.

There were far too many things here linking her to him and Klaus could not have Marcel finding out about her.

Parking his vehicle on outer rim of property Klaus flashed with a stealthiness only achieved with his years of expectancy and practice to the outer wall of his home before silently climbing down through the cellar door. 

His full body was on high alert, trying to ascertain just who and how many were infiltrating his home. As he made his way up the stairs into the back of the kitchen he caught the faint hint of lavender and vanilla which instantly relaxed his rigid posture.

Caroline was here, he thought with a smirk before his brows wrinkled in confusion as to why she was here rummaging through his home. He paused scanning with his keen senses, in Kol’s room no less. Creeping steadily closer he bit back a chuckle as he overheard her muttering as she tossed items about the room.

“Stupid old as dirt crazy unorganized jerk. You’d think for an Original you would have learned some type of cleaning skills but no!”

Klaus felt his heart flutter as he leaned against the doorframe, she as just as beautiful as when he last saw her. Her snippy remark about his late brother brought forth a chuckle he couldn’t hold back, “Kol always was a slow learner.”

Caroline’s eyes widened in surprise, turning on her heels she dropped the box in her hands, “Klaus! You scared me! What are you doing here?”

Klaus pushed himself off the doorframe and strutted into the room with his hands behind his back, “I could ask you a similar question.” He stopped directly in front of her, his breath coasting over her face as he spoke softly with a gentle smirk, “Hello Caroline.”

To say he was relieved it was her that had broken into his home would be an understatement. Though it still left him wondering just what possible reason she would have for riffling through Kol’s things, his eyes narrowed as the glanced over her shoulder, and was she organizing them?

Caroline brushed her hair behind her ear with a nervous grin thinking that if she knew he would be here she would have paid more attention to herself and at least looked in a mirror this morning. She could only guess how ragged she looked after falling asleep crying on a slightly dusty sofa. “Hey.”

Klaus arched a brow at her with his eyes opening just a touch. Caroline huffed at the clear statement on his face of wanting to know why she was here but chose to ignore it. “So, how’s New Orleans? Is the food, music and culture still living up to your expectations?” She cringed at his dimpled smile.

“I’m flattered you remembered my message.” Klaus tilted his head to the side with a pleased smile, “Though I never did receive a response from you.” He chuckled as she huffed with her patented eye roll, “New Orleans is doing well. It’s still standing at least.”

“Wow that must be hard for you, leaving an entire town standing.”

Klaus swiped his tongue over his lips as he stepped closer to her, “I’m well aware of your deflection and distraction techniques Caroline. So why don’t you just cut straight to the point on why you are pilfering through my late baby brother’s things?”

He watched as her face fell, a far off look taking over her eyes as she wrapped an arm across her body rubbing her hand up and down the other as if trying to hold herself together and ward off a chill.

“Caroline?” He questioned her cautiously.

Her blue eyes flicked up to his and it was only then that he noticed the tears gathering in their depths as her lower lip began to tremble. He remembered this look well; visions of standing in front of her just after he had buried the twelve witches flashed through his mind. He swallowed down wondering what could have possibly put such a devastated and haunted look on her lovely face again. A small part of him breathed the strangest sigh of relief and it took him only a moment to connect the dots as to why.

He had deeply regretted how he had denied her comfort back then, how insensitive he was to her in his petty anger. How he had had the chance then and there to show her he wasn’t the completely terrible person she thought him to be, yet he blew it. If it hadn’t been for Silas attacking him he would have chased her down and made it right.

It seems he may just have that chance to right that grievous wrong now.

A single tear welled up and fell over her cheek, “Bonnie’s dead.”

His eyes widened in a shock he knew he shouldn’t feel. The young Bennett witch was a powerful witch indeed but she was always disregarding her own life for those around her so it was bound to catch up to her someday. And he knew just how much the young witch meant to Caroline, he had witnessed it firsthand.

Caroline began shaking before him; it seemed as though once this dam was opened there was no holding it back. It made him wonder how long she had been dealing with this grief alone.

“Bonnie’s dead. She’s been dead since graduation. She wanted to help Elena and bring Jeremy back. I…I’m such a horrible friend that I didn’t even question it, when Bonnie took off and was only emailing or texting for weeks. Weeks Klaus! I was so caught up in my own drama that I didn’t even notice that my best friend was dead.”

Her voice was choppy; her arms were now wrapped around herself as she bent over in pain as she explained to him with tears streaming down her face. Klaus didn’t think twice, he easily pulled her arms from around her torso and drew her into his embrace.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his back, gripping his shirt in her hands and pushed herself as close into him as she could, as if holding onto him for dear life as she sobbed.

With her face buried in his neck as it was, combined with her broken hiccupping sobs Klaus could only catch a few words here and there as he shushed her, rubbing a hand over her back in long strokes and brushed his fingers through her snarled hair combing it smooth again.

“Such a bad friend…Bonnie’s not supposed…can’t be…Jeremy saw…Kol said…I have to…need to find…”

In the back of his mind he registered the smells of his studio on her and it made him curious as to why but a single name in her crying caught his attention. He gently grasped her shoulders pulling back slightly to look into her bloodshot eyes. A rush of sympathy hitting him as he gazed at her tear soaked face.

Gently brushing her tears away with his fingertips he asked her calmly, “What is this about Jeremy seeing Kol? What did Kol say to find?”

Caroline seen the determination in Klaus’s oddly soft eyes and latched onto it to find her focus once again. She began to speak only to clear her throat in embarrassment at how scratchy her voice was, “Jeremy died. And when someone dies and is brought back they can see and talk to people on the Other Side. Bonnie and Kol I guess struck up this odd friendship. Though Jeremy said that it started with Kol pestering Bonnie all the time.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, “It must be a family trait.”

Klaus chuckled lightly, glad to see her slowly returning to her usual self, “It’s a Mikaelson trait. Some may call it pestering, though in Kol’s case I do not doubt that to be the case, while I like to think of it more as charming when coming from myself.”

Caroline scoffed lightheartedly as she pulled away from him wiping her face off with her hands, “Nope. You are definitely more of a pest than a charmer.”

“Keep telling yourself so Sweetheart.”

They shared a slight grin before Caroline gave a shake of her head.

“So yeah. I’m here digging through this mess your brother called a room to find a book I’ve never seen. All I know is it is a leather bound book with no markings on the outside and extremely old. From what Kol told Jeremy it’s the only one that he owns like it.” Caroline glanced around the room with a hint of disgust. “Though how the hell I’m supposed to find it in this mess is beyond me.”

Klaus eyed her suspiciously as she began sorting through the things on the desk, not wanting to pay attention to the slight bit of hope that rose in his chest, “So, just why does my wayward and deceased brother want you to find this particular book?”

Caroline’s back stiffened, she sighed heavily before turning to face him slowly with her lower lip between her teeth. Her sad yet hopeful eyes nailed his feet to the floor, which considering her next words was more than likely a good thing.

“It has a spell that might be able to bring them back.”

“Then we better start searching.” Klaus said tightly before turning on his shaking heels into the closet. He needed a moment out of her sight to gather his own riotous emotions and the closet was the closest cover. Besides, knowing his brother there would be all sorts of things in here that would send Caroline into a tizzy and it would be better to spare her.

After tearing the already messy room apart over the course of a few hours they were still no closer to finding the mysterious book.

“Ugh! Why would he say it was here if it’s not! You would think that he would just say where it was but no! You Original’s with all your secrets and diversion tactics. Doesn’t he want to come back?” Caroline huffed from her place on the wooden planked floor.

Klaus closed the last drawer on the armoire with his brows furrowed. Caroline was right. Why would Kol go through this cloak and dagger routine when he could be back to the land of the living instead? He could still hear Caroline mumbling complaints under her breath and despite the situation he couldn’t help but chuckle at her ire. If it hadn’t been for the protection spell around the property…Klaus’s head snapped up as the reason behind his brothers tactics came into play.

Klaus glanced over his shoulder at Caroline, relieved that she hadn’t noticed his jerky movement. Kol knew about the spell around their home just as he knew Caroline would be the one to come to search for the book. Kol also knew that with all the happenings in New Orleans, he would be the one to fly here himself to make sure Caroline was safe. “That cheeky bastard.” Klaus chuckled quietly.

Caroline’s eyes narrowed over to him, “What has the cat that ate the canary smirk on your face?” Her eyes lit up as she flashed to her feet, “Did you find it?!”

Klaus stood up from his crouch, “Unfortunately not Love, though I would prefer the term wolf over cat.”

Caroline pointed a finger towards him, “One, saying wolf in place of cat doesn’t even sound right. And two? Are you even taking this seriously? I mean God!” She ran her hands through her hair on both sides of her head before stomping her foot, “This is Kol and Bonnie!”

Both froze as the wooden plank beneath her foot gave way with a loud crack.

Caroline’s mouth dropped open as she moved her foot and bent down to pick up the pieces of the broken wood.

Klaus strode across the room, kneeling down beside her just as she pulled a cloth wrapped item from the hole in the floor she could tell from its shape it was a book. Her shaking hand moved to unwrap it before she closed her eyes and thrusted it towards him.

“I…I can’t. You look.”

Klaus carefully took the cloth covered book from her hands, his eyes flicking up to find hers glued to the movement of his hands as he began to unwrap it. Peeling off the cloth Klaus looked at the blank leather cover before flipping through the book itself, letting himself get pulled into the spells it held within.

Caroline’s near desperate whine pulled his eyes from the book to hers, “Klaus! Is that it or not?”

Klaus closed the book with a dimpled smirk, “Looks like we found our book.”  
.  
.  
.  
“I don’t understand what the big deal is!” Caroline yelled as she tried once again to move Klaus away from the passenger door of his car. “Kol came to me and I am seeing this through!”

“You are not coming Caroline.” Klaus replied as if he was unfazed by her outburst. Truth was that if he hadn’t been so wrapped up in the inner workings of the spell and all that it required he never would have told her he had to travel back to New Orleans to gather the witch. Therefore never giving her enough time to flash back to her home, gather up a few of her belongs and flash back before he could even leave the study. “I promised to phone you as soon as I found the proper witch for the spell. Do you not trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. This isn’t even about that! I know that you’ll call me but that doesn’t matter because I’m coming.”

Klaus battled down the warmth her instant admittance of trust in him brought, instead he growled with his eyes flashing with a ting of yellow, “No. You. Are. Not.”

“Fine jackass! You know what? You aren’t the only way for me to get to New Orleans, so I guess I’ll just see you there.” Caroline huffed; spinning on her heels in the dirt and began to head back towards his home.

Klaus grinded his teeth in vexation. He knew Caroline and her stubborn self would do exactly as she was threatening. She would just go to New Orleans on her own and the chances were she would run into people he would rather her not meet.

“Get in the damn car Caroline.” He snarled as he held the door open for her pushing down his chagrin at falling for her tactics.

Caroline turned around and skipped her way over to the car giving him a beaming triumphant smile as she sat in the front passenger seat, “Thanks.”

Klaus slammed the door closed and snarled as he stomped his way around the car to the driver’s door. After sitting in the seat and starting the car Klaus turned towards her with a stern face, “You will do as I say with no questions or smart remarks. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to sit you sit. If I tell you…”

“To stay I stay? Yeah, I’m not a dog or am I one of your little minions to order around Klaus.”

“Caroline you have no idea just what you could be walking into.” Klaus growled through his teeth.

“Then tell me. Explain it to me.”

She said it so simply that it caught him off guard and made him pause. Her hand reached over the center console of the car to grasp his as she spoke softly but surely, “If it is such a danger for me to come along and if you are this worried Klaus then you need to tell me everything. Don’t do to me what everyone else always does. Don’t keep the truth from me because you either think you are protecting me or you think I’m not smart enough to handle it.”

Klaus studied her as she quirked a slender eyebrow at him almost daring him to be like every other person in her life. His tongue peeked out of his mouth making a swipe over his lips. He wasn’t one for sharing, anything really. And he was of the belief that the less others knew the better off they would be, especially those he cared for.

But when has that ever truly worked in your favor? His traitorous mind whispered.

In truth he had always kept the finer details of his plans and the events of his life to himself only because his family had the tendency to stab each other in the back more often than not. As his gray eyes focused on Caroline’s firm but near pleading face he knew deep down in his very soul, if a vampire or hybrid had one, that she would never do so to him. Not now. Not with where their…friendship…stood.

And that was one of the many reasons he trusted her, why he vowed to be her last love just as she was already his, whether she knew that little fact or not.

Klaus gave a small nod of his head as he started the car and glanced at her sideways with a dimpled smile, “It’s quite the story Love.”

Her pure pleasure at his acquiesces radiated off her in waves as she settled into her seat, “Well we have a ton of time. The drive from here to New Orleans is about fourteen hours.”

Klaus’s eyes widened fractionally and he couldn’t help but say, “So you’ve looked into that have you? Hmm.”

His smile grew at her indignant huff, “Purely for safety reasons. One I had to know just how far you were in case some werewolf decided to take a bite out of me and two. Well I…” She trailed off.

“Yes, I’m all ears Caroline.” He said smugly.

“Oh just shut up and drive!”

Klaus laughed deeply as he pulled out of the woods and onto the road, “I was planning to take the jet.”

“Yeah well plans haven’t really been working out lately so there’s that. Plus I have a feeling that there is no way a four hour flight will be long enough for you to explain things.”

Klaus bit his tongue and pressed his lips together to hold back the pleased grin that she had searched the hours and the ways to get to him as she began fumbling with the radio as a means of distraction.

“Okay, so we have background music,” Caroline leaned over the center console of the car squinting at the dash before sitting back in her seat, “About a half a tank of gas and the wide open road. So start talking.”

Klaus took a deep breath before launching into his tale of finally finding a home, a place for his family only to lose it all in one fail swoop from Mikael. To how he had received a letter stating that there was a surprise and an uprising in his old stomping grounds. The surprise turned out to be the surrogate son that he thought had perished at the hand of his ruthless step father was the one leading the strike against him and his family.

Klaus waited in nervous anticipation drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled off the highway to fill the gas tank. He had finished explaining the entire situation in New Orleans almost an hour ago. And to his surprise Caroline had just hummed before turning to face the window. He could tell by the covert glances he threw her way that she was deep in thought by her reflection in the tinted window but he failed to read just what those thoughts were.

As the car jolted over the driveway into the gas station so did it seem that Caroline was jolted from her thoughts.

Turning in her seat to face him Caroline arched an eyebrow, “So we've moved up on the totem pole from proving you're the Alpha Male to the King of everything have we?” She said with just a hint of sarcastic laughter causing him to chuckle cockily.

“Nice to see you remember Love.” He said with his head cocked to the side before leveling her with an intense gaze, “Though every King is only as good as his Queen.”

“Aw, what a pity.” She delivered with a sassy grin only to continue at his questioning look, “Doesn't that just speak volumes about her? What with your attitude. What is it again? Crush first, try to fix it later.”

Klaus huffed bashfully at her cutely tilted head and fluttering eyelashes before smirking smugly, “Well I am still learning and thankfully my Queen is rather marvelous. She likes teaching me things such as kindness, forgiveness and pity. I reckon if she came to see my workings in the Kingdom she'd be quite proud of my dealings and my steadier hand with others. I’ve even made a few new friends.”

Caroline rolled her eyes at his little speech before tossing her head back in laughter, “By friends I’m sure you mean people you have threatened…” Her voice trailed off to a stop as a far off look overtook her eyes as a song began to play on the radio.

Noticing her change in demeanor Klaus laid his hand on her thigh, “Caroline? Are you alright Sweetheart?”

Her glossy blue eyes looked at him and with such a heartbreaking childlike tone she murmured, “What if we fail? What if I can't bring her back?” Watching her lower lip wobble sent a stabbing pain through his chest. “She's done so much Klaus. Sacrificed so much for everyone but herself. That town has killed her. Twice.” 

Klaus grasped her delicate hand is his, “That town kills everyone Caroline.”

He watched in awe of her inner strength as a resolute look fell over her lovely face, every word she spoke was punctuated with a firm nod of her head. “Yeah well, no more. I'm getting her back and taking her the hell out of there. For good this time.”

Klaus grinned cheekily at her, “I hear New Orleans is quite lovely this time of year.”

Caroline rolled her eyes good heartily as she pulled her hand out from under his to point a finger at him with her eyes narrowed, “Don't push it buddy.”

He caught her grin she attempted to hide as she turned away opening the door to leave the car.

“As you wish my Queen.” Klaus stated in a sure tone, chuckling lowly as her back stiffened and she peered over shoulder at him to catch his full out dimpled smirk.

Caroline tossed her head back straight with a huff and her chin held high as she shut the door of the car and strutted into the gas station with her glorious golden locks bouncing across her back.

“Simply marvelous.” He uttered in laughing wonder.  
.  
.  
.  
For a single moment as they walked down the crowded streets in the center of New Orleans Klaus allowed himself to be captivated by the awe on Caroline’s shining face as she took it all in. For a single moment it was just as he had always imagined it to be; them walking side by side, him having the chance to show her something new, someplace she had never seen before, a place that meant so much to him. What was surprising, something he had never even given a thought to, was the fact that he felt as if he was seeing it all for the first time right along with her.

Caroline’s bouncing excited steps, her brilliant smile, her gorgeous blue eyes that never stopped moving as she seen something new on each and every corner made him forget, if only for a single second, why they were there.

As well as all the reasons why he didn’t want her here in the first place and how, much to his own chagrin, he had caved and allowed her to even set foot in this blasted town with all the dangers lurking around every corner.

“Caroline, I believe it is past time to get you to the safe house I spoke of.”

“Why? Ashamed of me already?” Her grin fell as she noticed his nervous and downright skittish way his eyes continuously scanned around the area. Bumping her shoulder into his, “Hey, I was only kidding.”

Klaus looked over to her and sighed before pulling her into an empty alleyway, “Look Love, I’ve told you things are not safe at the moment here. And if anyone were to find out your connection to me…” Klaus gulped, mentally berating himself for ever allowing her to follow him here. Of all the people in his life she was the one he had sworn to himself he would never allow to be hurt again, whether by another’s hand or his own.

“Klaus,” Her soothing yet exasperated tone drew his attention away from his self-flagellation, “I’ll be fine okay? I mean seriously, I’ve survived worse. Hell! I’ve survived you.”

“Not funny.”

His deadpanned voice made her flinch, “Right sorry.” Shaking it away she began cautiously saying what she had been thinking for a while now, “So I was thinking.”

Klaus folded his arms over his chest, “Well now that’s cause for alarm.”

“Now who’s being hilarious?” Caroline’s eyes shot daggers at him, “Anyways, why not let me come with you to talk to this Marcel guy?” She lessened her eyes at him and waggled her finger at him, “Don’t you growl at me and put those yellow eyes away. You know they don’t scare me like everyone else. Just,” Caroline scrambled to word what she was trying to say, “Just think about this for a second. Unlike you, I am actually likable and believable. Let me try.”

Klaus’s eyes went back to their normal coloring and even if they were as hard as steel she took it as a sign to continue.

“Right now, you are just the tyrant wannabe king. I told you not to growl at me mister. I don't want to hear anything about this kingdom or about all your jealousy that your surrogate son made supposedly better.” Caroline rolled her eyes before scoffing, “Obviously he failed in that department if it’s all fire and brimstone if a witch practices their own craft and werewolf’s are forbidden to even enter the city limits and yet vampires can run amok all through this town like every day is freaking Christmas.”

Caroline rubbed her fingers over her forehead, “Honestly, I don’t think either one of you should be ruling anything.”

Klaus opened his mouth to argue with her only to have a third voice that sent a spear of dread down his spine join them in the alley.

“I'd love to hear more from you on how you think Klaus can't rule but neither can I for that matter.”

Klaus flashed next to Caroline nearly cursing when Marcel picked up on his obvious feelings for Caroline and judging by the smirk that grew on the other man’s face, his impulsive move did not bode well.

Marcel stepped forward extending his hand to Caroline, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Caroline scoffed pointedly at his hand and crossed her arms over her chest, “Seriously ruling? Like we even live in a day and age of kings and queens ruling the world. Really how old are you that you can't even let that crap go?” She silently berated herself for speaking without thinking and cringed internally at the dark look Klaus cast her way for it.

 

Marcel laughed loudly with his teeth gleaming, “You’ve got spunk, I like it. But to answer your question, I was turned during the civil war area.”

 

Caroline’s eyes widened, “My god! You weren't even alive for knighthoods and medieval junk.”

Marcel chuckled placing his hands in his pockets, feeling oddly entranced by this vivacious blonde vampire. “No I wasn’t. But I was raised by this one here.” He nodded towards Klaus as if that explained it all. “I didn’t catch your name Mon Cheri.”

She stood straight and tall; knowing that Klaus was beside her, the fact that she was no coward and that this Marcel character was no older than Damon and Stefan she felt strong as she opened her mouth to answer only to be cut off by Klaus’s snarl.

“And you won’t be needing an introduction Mate.”

“Oh come on!” he threw his arms out wide, “It’s not like I mean her any harm. Besides,” Marcel smirked in a very Klaus-like way giving Caroline more proof on just who raised him, “I can tell you care about…”

“Caroline.” She supplied.

“Caroline. Beautiful name for a beautiful Lady.” Marcel flirted and his smirk deepened at Klaus’s growl of displeasure as he picked up her hand to lay a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

“Seriously?” She yanked her hand out of his grasp, jabbing her thumb in Klaus’s direction, “I’ve had this one over here trying to quote un-quote woo me for years now, and I know all his little tricks, don't start thinking you stand a chance. So let’s get one thing straight. I am not here for any of the little war games the two of you have going on.”

“Oh, and just why are you here?” Marcel asked with a grin.

“I need a witch. I have a spell that needs…”

“No.”

“Um, excuse you? I am sure being raise a Mikaelson gave you at least some type of manners and it’s rude to cut a person off when they are talking.” Caroline scolded him as she cocked her hip out one hand place on it with the other waving in his direction.

“Marcellus, why don’t we take this conversation some place a bit more private, hmm?” Klaus asked, though Marcel could tell it was more of an order than a request.

“Fine.”  
.  
.  
.  
“It’s not going to happen Caroline and neither would it even work.” Marcel told her as he filled his glass from the table inside his parlor.

“Oh? And just why is that?” Caroline snapped at him, “Is this you trying to show your ego is bigger than Klaus’s by lording this so-call power over the witches you have over our heads?”

“No it’s not actually.” Marcel turned to face her, handing her a drink before asking her, “What do you know about the New Orleans witch covens?”

Caroline only bit back the snippy comment she had at the ready only because his question actually sounded genuine, “Nothing really. Why?”

“New Orleans witches can only practice ancestral magic, which means that they can only practice in the area they are from. Meaning…”

Caroline’s shoulders slumped, and Marcel surprisingly found he didn’t like this perky blonde vampire’s fight deflating from her, “They can’t come to Mystic Falls and perform the spell we need done. And we can’t do it here because it has to be in Mystic Falls.”

“Now do you understand why I can’t help you?”

“That’s not entirely true now is it Marcellus?” Klaus proposed from his cushioned chair.

“What do you mean?” Caroline asked skeptically watching in dread as Klaus’s face formed his patented devil-may-care smirk.

“He does have one specific witch who could perform the spell.” Klaus arched a brow at her before smirking into his glass.

“No!” Marcel shouted, slamming his glass on the tabletop.

“Wait!” Caroline spun back to face the angry Marcel, “Who is this witch and why can’t she help?”

Klaus sat back in his chair with a pleased smirk as he sipped his drink and left this in the very capable hands of Caroline. If anyone could convince Marcel to allow Davina to work this spell it would be her.

“Because she can’t!” Marcel shouted, earning a growl from both his other guests. He rubbed his forehead before sighing, “Look, she’s just a kid. She has all these powers and has no idea really how to use them yet. I can’t let her get hurt.”

What was really bothering him dawned on her, “You love her.”

“Yes.” Marcel hissed before signing, “She’s like a daughter to me. I have to keep her safe.”

Caroline looked deep in thought as she turned away and began to pace around the room with both men’s eyes following her as she did so.

“Hmm. Okay, so you are saying that she doesn’t have a good teacher right?” Her eyes flashed to Marcel who answered her quickly.

“Yes.”

“Okay, that part is simple. Bonnie would love to help out a fellow witch. She always had to learn on her own and I know how much that bothered her. As far as…” Her eyes flashed back towards Marcel.

“Davina.” Marcel supplied having no idea just why it was that he felt he could trust this vampire he had only just met. But seeing the soft look on Klaus’s face when his eyes followed her and then the way he lifted his glass with the near laughing prideful smirk when he looked at him told Marcel this was a common occurrence with Caroline.

“As far as Davina’s safety is concerned I personally promise that if this spell or anyone else puts her in any sort of danger I will stop it.” At Marcel’s hesitant look Caroline sighed, “Look, I’ve lost my best friend to powers that were too strong for her to handle and the consequences too great. I never want anyone else to feel this way. Just please, let me ask her. Let me see if she even wants to help. If she doesn’t I promise we will leave her alone.”

“I believe you Caroline,” Marcel smiled back at her soft grin only to frown and point over to Klaus, “It’s him I don’t trust.”

“Me?” Klaus placed his hand over his chest. “Why, I’ve only been sitting here enjoying this finely aged scotch.”

Caroline placed her hand on Marcel’s arm, “Hey. I know I can’t do anything about what you two have going on but when it comes to this? Klaus won’t be a problem. You have my word Marcel.” She could see him beginning to cave, “Please just let me talk to her.”

“I’m right here.”

The three vampire’s looked towards the doorway, each in a state of shock at how silently this young witch snuck up on them.

Caroline’s face dropped from her initial shock into a soft look of warmth. This girl couldn’t be much older than sixteen, and coming from a life where the supernatural aspect started young herself, she felt an instant kinship with her.

“Hey, I’m Caroline.”

“I know I’ve been listening.” Davina said firmly, making Caroline feel instant respect for the girl’s backbone.

“Dee, you know what I’ve told you about that.” Marcel told her in exasperation.

The young witch rolled her eyes and pointedly ignored him making Caroline giggle which drew a smile from her.

Davina held her hands out towards Caroline with her palms facing upwards, “May I?”

Caroline smiled brightly, this young girl’s confidence yet nervous demeanor reminded her so much of Bonnie when she had first discovered that she was a witch, “Of course.” She answered shooting Klaus a glare when he made to rise and stop her.

Then there was no stopping anything.

The instant their hands connected an aura of white surrounded them, their eyes locking together as Caroline shared her story and true heart of the matter with Davina in the only way the witch trusted it to be done.

Once it was over Davina took a step back still holding Caroline’s awed gaze.

“You don’t even have a nose bleed.”

Davina self-consciously wiped under her nose, “No, I don’t. Why do you say that?”

“The first time Bonnie tried that spell with me she could only hold it for a few minutes and it knocked her out for hours afterwards.”

Davina looked at Caroline with such a childlike gaze and her voice so small that she couldn’t help but want to protect her, “Do you really think Bonnie Bennett will want to teach me?”

“I don’t think it, I know it.” Caroline stated confidently.

Davina nodded her head, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Caroline asked hesitantly.

“I’ll come with you and do the spell.”

“Oh my God.” Caroline’s hands covered her face, “I had hoped, but I never thought…” Tears welled in her eyes before she pulled Davina into her arms, “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Klaus placed his glass on the table before walking over to Marcel and clapped him on the back, “Pack a bag Marcellus. It looks as though you’ll get to visit my old village after all.”

Marcel watched Klaus collect Caroline, telling them they would meet at the airstrip within the next hour and then they were gone. A smile grew over his face, Klaus remembered. All those years ago when he was still just a boy he had wanted to visit the place where his Father was from. Things had always got in the way and it had never happened. It looks like things were beginning to change. Marcel could only hope that they were for the better. Though it seemed with Caroline on Klaus’s arm it was possible.  
.  
.  
.  
The candles flames flared high before going out completely leaving only the fireplace to light the room. Davina’s chanting stopped and she leaned on Marcel as he helped to hold her slightly weakened body as they both watched on as the group before them hugged and cried.

Well, Caroline and Bonnie were crying and if anyone saw the tears in the Mikaelson brother’s eyes no one would ever tell a soul.

Davina watched in nervousness as a beaming Caroline brought Bonnie over to her.

“Davina this is Bonnie. Bon, this is Davina.”

Bonnie’s smile was full of warmth and gratitude as she held out her hand, “Thank you Davina. I…” The two witches sucked in a breath as their hands touched. “Wow. You really are powerful aren’t you?” Bonnie said in awe as they let go.

Davina shuffled her feet, “Yeah. Not that I know what I’m doing with it half the time.”

Bonnie smiled at the girl who reminded her so much of herself, “Well I know Care here already told you but I’d like to let you know that I will always be here to help you if you ever need it.”

“Really?” Davina smiled widely.

“Of course.” Bonnie smiled softly at the girl’s enthusiasm

“Hey! I’m a part of this too.” Caroline giggled as Bonnie knocked her shoulder into hers.

“Like we could ever forget about you Care.” Bonnie laughed.

Caroline grasped Davina’s hand telling her sincerely, “Thank you Davina. I may not know a lot about this witchy stuff but you can always count me as your friend.”

Davina blushed with a nod of her head then giggled at the bubbly vampire as she turned clapping her hands as she face Bonnie.

“So, now that you are all alive and back from the dead it’s time to pack a bag! We’re going on a trip!”

“Why? What are we doing and where are we going?” Bonnie asked.

“Well, Davina here needs some guidance and,” She leaned in with a conspiring whisper, glancing and pointing between Marcel and Klaus. “Those two need my help mending fences and whatnot.”

Caroline felt her breath catch as she seen the burning hopeful look overtake Klaus’s eyes. She covered it with a casual shrug of her shoulders, “Besides, I hear New Orleans is lovely this time of year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Klaroline Gift Exchange! I hope you enjoyed your gift theironunderneath as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
